Shepherdon
is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Underground, Victorian civilization History Ultraman Ginga S Shepardon was a kaiju who guarded the Victorium stones underground. Later on other humans struggled over the possession of them until Shepardon appeared and terminated them. Fearing that the Victorium stone would be used for evil, the Victorians used the Victory Lancer to seal the stones away. Later Shepardon was friends with a young Victorian named Hiyori who was a child of a sect of Victorians who wished to use the Victorian stones, conflicting with the other Victorians and causing another conflict. In modern times Shepardon lived in harmony with the Victorians, coming to the surface when Alien Chibu started to steal the Victorian Stones. As the first stone was being taken by Zero One, Shepardon made his attempt to get it but, was attacked by UPG and was forced to retreat while the stone was taken. It appeared again only this time he was to late to grab another one of the stones. Just then Zero One MonsLives into the monster, EX Red King. Both monsters would slash and beat each other with there massive arms and hands. EX Red King gets the upper hand when he uses his Shockwave Eruption attack and severely injures Shepardon. Then, Ultraman Victory appears and tell Shepardon to retreat. Leaving the new Ultra, then later Ultraman Ginga, to fight EX Red King. In Episode 4, Shepardon rose to the surface to protect Ultraman Victory from Gudon, who was MonsLived by Android One Zero. Both monsters put up a good fight. Shepardon had the advantage, at first, by slapping Gudon in the face with his massive hands and the UPG members firing their Charge Guns at him, but then Gudon knocked down Shepardon with his whip arms. In Episode 6, Shepardon rose back to the surface to protect Hiyori, who at the moment had Lived into Gomora, from Ultraman Ginga's Storium Ray because Shepardon was a good friend of Hiyori when she was a child, before the Victorian civil war. That convinced Hiyori to fight Fire Golza, who was Lived by One Zero. He then got back up to protect a knocked down Gomora from one of Golza's Super Ultrasonic Blast but, like Ginga, was knocked down as a result. In Episode 7, Shepardon rose to the surface to protect a Victorium Stone from a wormhole. That wormhole happened to be Gan-Q who was "MonsLived" by Alien Guts Bolst. Shepardon charged at him, but Gan-Q suddenly split into two and started using his Tractor Beams to absorb Shepardon's Victorium Stone until he was distracted by Shou, who fired a Gudon energy blast at him, via Victory Lancer, but he absorbed it. Shepardon charged at him again after Gan-Q attacked Shou and, this time, managed to knock him down and proceeded to stomp on him a few times before Guts "MonsLives" into Fire Golza and holds him steady while the Gan-Q clone continued using his Tractor Beam on him. After the UPG captain fired a mangetic weapon at the clone. Golza knocked down Shepardon and headed toward the base. When Five King arrived, abosorbed Victory's Victorium Shoot and Ginga's Storium Ray, and fired it back at them, Shepardon stepped front of them and took the blast before them and he got knocked down as a result. In Episode 10, Shepardon was seen watching Victory bleed as a result of Doragory biting into him and later was using his crystals to help heal Shou. He later went up into the surface to help Shou just as he was about to get by Verokron's missiles and used his Crystal Beams to send him flying. After Velokron duplicated himself, he stood in front of Victory and let himself be hit by his missiles and transfromed into a Spark Doll and, after a talk with Queen Kisara, Shou UITrans it into a Shepardon Saber and defeat both Verokron and Doragory. Though now mostly supporting Victory as a Spark Doll, Shepardon's Spark Doll would later be confiscated by Commander Kamiyama, to further charge the Victorium Cannon. This however played in his downfall when Shepardon's energy overloaded the cannon until Exceller and his Chiburoids hijacked the base and teleported Kamiyama and his co-worker in the middle of nowhere, claiming the whole base as his while Dark Lugiel fused with the base and formed Vict Lugiel. Trivia *Shepardon's name is shared with the Victorian's mysterious power. It may infact be the source of that power or it simply means it is connected to it. *Shepardon is one of the few Kaiju that lived in peace with humans. *Just as the Victorians are based on The Underground People, Shepardon may be based on Telesdon. *Shepardon is one of the few good Kaiju that live on Earth, as the Victorium Stones guardian and one of the few Kaiju that helped Ultraman, in its case Ultraman Victory. *Shepardon is the many kaiju to rescue an Ultra. *It is unknown how was Shepardon turned into a Spark Doll after he was "killed". However, this may imply that Spark Dolls exist naturally in the Ginga Universe, even before the Dark Spark War. Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Shepardon can burrow underneath the ground in a moderate speed. *Energy Blasts: Shepardon can fire energy blasts from his mouth. When this is done, the crystal on his back glows. *Victorium Stone: At the back of Shepardon possessed a Victorium that is 10x stronger than normal ones. It can be used to heal injuries and send foes flying with it's beam. *Thick Skin: Shepardon's skin is extremely hard and resistant to both physical blows and beam weapons. Shepardon will often shield his allies by running in front of them and turning his back on the opponent's attacks. Shepardon Victorium Stone 001.png|Victorium Stone Shepardon_hugging_victory_2.png|Thick Skin Sources *http://m-78.jp/news/n-2517/ Gallery Shepardon-2.jpg Shepardon-1.jpg Sherperdon.png 10352271 626654657454396 3068319652071966509 n.jpg|Shepardon saving Ultraman Victory SHEPARDON-S.png Shepardon.jpg SHERPADON.jpg Shepardon-Bemlar.jpg|Shepardon and Bemlar Spark Dolls Shepardon_hugging_Victory.png|Shepardon hugs Victory Shepardon_hugging_victory_2.png|Shepardon defending Victory from Velokron Shepardon_hugging_victory_3.png 10245381 677310019055526 2359965992447478932 n.jpg 10635945 679538988832629 4838557501295345986 n.jpg|Shepardon appeared as weapon for Ultraman Victory 1471345 684145351705326 5423584618753875414 n.jpg NOT SHEPHARDON.png narm.png GOOFY SPARK DOLL.png shep lived.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Heroes